


Lunar Prince(ss) Logic

by CourageousPrincess



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, magical animal familiars, magical people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousPrincess/pseuds/CourageousPrincess
Summary: The one magical girl AU no one was expecting.Conan/Shinichi is the descendant of the lunar princess Kaguya and must take up her role as preserver and defender of balance while also fighting her old enemy Raule. Somewhere down the line the rest of the DCMK cast become magical people and join him in the struggle to preserve the balance.





	1. Chapter 1

Freedom! 

Conan was more than glad to finally be free of the prison society dared to call primary school. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were discussing the newest Kamen Yaiba episode that had come out last night. Beside him, Haibara looked as composed as ever, as though spending 7 hours going over simple addition and vocabulary wasn’t hell in its own right.

A long time ago he though high school was bad, at least then the material had been more mentally engaging. Silently he thanked whatever god that had smiled down on him that day for not letting him fall asleep in class out of sheer boredom. The lesson had been monotonous enough that he’d felt himself nod off several times before it was over. Tomorrow was another school day, but he had several hours before he had to return to such torment.

And wasn’t the newest detective Samonji book supposed to have come out yesterday? He’d have to check the bookstore to see if that was true, and maybe he’d find some other detective novel to catch his interest.

“I’m going to head to the book store, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Conan said.

“Aww, but we were going to play baseball later!” Ayumi pouted.

“And that’s supposed to make me want to stay?

“I’ll play with you guys tomorrow.” He said.

Maybe tomorrow he’d get lucky and they’d decided to play soccer. He didn’t like playing any sport but soccer. He knew the way to the closest bookstore by memory, and visited it regularly enough that the elderly couple that ran it knew who he was and what books he liked. The old gentleman even reserved the latest detective Samonji books for him! And his wife usually kept an eye open for new detective novels she thought he might like. They were sweet people who's only goal in life were to make sure people had good books to read.

He was about a block from the bookstore when he spotted it. It in question what a white cat with long fur and a few silver markings in the shape of moon phases. Crescent moons were beside its pale yellow eyes, a full moon on its forehead, gibus moon decorated each shoulder, and the half-moons were on its chest. 

He stopped to stroke it’s head a few times. The kitty seemed friendly enough, and looked well fed so it probably wasn't a stray. It lacked a collar though. He withdrew his hand and was prepared to finish his journey when the cat jumped into his arms.

“You’re the one! The person I’ve been hunting for!” A younger female voice said.

He looked around frantically in search of the speaker. The voice had sounded as though it were in his head, but that was impossible. The street wasn't exactly empty, but he couldn’t find anyone his mind would register as a potential candidate.

“I’m so glad I’ve finally found you! I was afraid I wouldn’t make it to you first.”

He looked down at the cat in his arms. It couldn’t be possible, right? Cat’s don’t talk, at least they don’t mentally communicate in any human language.

“Princess, you do hear me, right? You must, I know you’re the person I’ve been looking for!”

“This cat is talking to me… I think all the murders are finally catching up with me.” He said.

 

The cat, Stella, was still in his arm when he got back to the Mouri residence. The white feline had promised to explain everything to him, when they were in a place more private than the middle of a busy street. He was pretty sure he could talk Ran into letting him keep the cat, there was no policy regarding pets after all. And Stella was well behaved.

“I’m home!” He called, entering the detective agency.

As he suspected, Ran was already home and cleaning up her father’s desk where the man in question was watching something on his T.V. Probably a horse race or something like that, unless one of Yoko Okino’s shows were on.

“Welcome home Conan-kun!” Ran replied. “Oh, and what’s that you have there?”

The teen girl knelt down to get a better look at Stella, The cat in question politely mewled a greeting at her. She even when as far as to lean into the girl’s touch when she stroked her dead, purring loudly.

“She’s a friend I made while walking home, her name’s Stella.” He said. It technically wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the total truth either.

“I patted her on the head a few times and she jumped into my arms. She insisted on following me home. Can we keep her?” He asked, giving Ran his best puppy eyes.

Again, he’d technically told her the truth. He had set Stella down as he made his way back to the Mouri detective agency and had picked her up before entering. Stella played her role of the cute kitten perfectly. He knew the white cat had charmed Ran.

“Well, Stella does seem to be well behaved, I don’t see why not.” Ran admitted.

“What are you two talking about over there?” Mouri asked (demanded).

The older detective didn’t look drunk yet, but he didn’t look sober either. This was probably the easiest time to get him to let the cat stay.

“We’re adopting a cat, her name is Stella.” He answered.

“What? No! We are not letting some mangy stray stay here!” Mouri said.

“Dad! Stella is not a mangy stray! She’s a lovely tempered sweetheart!” Ran shot back.

Stella simply mewled, giving the older Mouri kind and charming eyes.

Mouri muttered something to himself, but wisely said nothing more.

“We’ll go Shopping for proper cat supplies some time tomorrow. For now I’ll set aside some meat for her while I’m cooking Dinner.” Ran said, patting Stella on the head.

 

While Ran was cooking dinner, Coan slipped into the room he shared with Mouri-san. The detective was still in his office watching whatever on the T.V, so he and Sella would have ample time to get an explanation out of the way.

“Okay, you called me princess earlier, what’s up with that?” He asked.

“Simple, you are Princess Kaguya reborn!” Stella answered. “You are the heir to her power and are the only one who can perform her duties.”

“So I’m the reincarnation of this princess Kaguya?”

“In a way, technically you are her descendant several millennia later. Her blood in your veins.”

Being Kaguya’s descendant sat better in his mind than literal reincarnation. Reincarnation implied that he had to be her, and would be compared to her as such. As a descendant, yes he would be compared to his nth great-grandmother, but he would still be expected to be his own person, not just a replacement.

“So, I’m supposed to perform her duties, and what might those duties be?” He asked.

“Under normal circumstances, you would just have to maintain an equilibrium between the powers of ‘light’ and ‘dark’, making sure they are balanced and such, among other things.” Stella explained.

He could hear a but in there.

“Unfortunately, Raule is awakening, thus it falls upon you to defeat them.” 

Yep, called it.

“And why is it imperative that I defeat Raule? Let me guess, they want world domination and seek to enslave humanity.” Conan offered dryly.

This was already shaping up to be some crazy magical girl plotline, why not go the extra mile?

“No, Raule does not seek domination, rather they want total annihilation of the human race.” Stella corrected. “As well as to destroy the balance between light and shadow, thus plunging both into chaos without order.”

So this wasn’t going to be your stereotypical magical girl villain with a goal for world domination and enslavement. That was… kind of refreshing. He wasn't sure if it was totally original, buuut villans did tend to be similar in that sense.

“Okay, I think I can do this.” Conan said finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella had found the princess, good. The princess was the lynchpin, without them they could not defeat Raule. But not even princess Kaguya herself could have defeated such a foe on her own. No, she had won the war with the help of her companions. It was his duty to find a suitable ally to fight by the new princess’ side, just as Stella had found the new princess. He was not the only one searching to allies, no, they would need several.

He followed the feeling in the air that would lead him to his suitable match. They would undoubtedly be strong and smart, he refused to be partnered with anything less than all-around capable. It was his duty to chose the person who would be closest to the descendant of Kaguya, just as ‘he’ had been for her. He hoped dearly that whoever he was bonded to would not be as dry-witted and snarky as ‘he’ was.

Padded feets quietly tapped down the sidewalk as golden eyes scanned the surrounding area. The neighborhood he found himself in was quiet, the residence sleeping soundly in their beds. At last he came to the source he sought out, the home of his bonded partner to be. Next to the cozy residence was a larger western style home with clearly gothic architecture. It looked less like the home of a person and more like the lair of a powerful monster. Who in their right mind would live there? At least it wasn’t the place he was supposed to go in.

He jumped into the spacious building through an open window. It was still very early in the morning, so he might as well take a nap.

 

Conan woke to the feeling of something wet and slightly sandpapery straking his nose. Cracking open an eye, he saw Stella licking his nose. At first his mind drew a blank on who the white and silver cat was an why there were in Kogoro’s bedroom with him, then he remembered yesterday.

“’m up, I’mm up!” he slurred, propping himself up on an elbow.

He yawned, mouth stretching open so wide he felt his jaw pop pleasantly. Groggily he heaved himself up to his feet and stumbled over to where he kept his clothes. Stella walked next to him on quiet cat’s feet. She respectfully turned around to face a wall as he got dressed for school.

“Thanks,” He mumbled to her over breakfast.

“You’re welcome.” She chirped back at him through a mouth full of fish.

He wouldn’t bring Stella with him to school just yet. It was too early to risk getting in trouble just to have someone to talk to during class. After the big reveal yesterday evening, he’d been happy to learn the cat familiar was very smart, his intellectual equal. Though she wasn't much for detective logistics, they’d had a very pleasant and engaging conversation before dinner.

“Don’t fret, after school we’ll all go shopping.” Stella told him as he pet her one last time before school. Shouldn’t it be him saying that to her?

“Remember dad, I’ve cut up some chicken for Stella, it’s the container in the fridge with her name on it. Feed her around noon.” Ran told her father.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll feed the mangy cat.” Mouri-san grumbled. “Now shoo, both of you!”

Ran sighed.

“If he doesn’t feed you, feel free to get the chicken yourself.” He told Stella. The white and silver cat gave him a salute with her fluffy tail.

By the time school ended he was about ready to slip into a coma out of sheer boredom. Haibara had been unusually quiet and withdraw most of the day, lost in her own thought when she wasn't engaging with the rest of them. At first he was concerned she was feeling paranoid, but after keeping a watchful eye on her for most of the morning, he concluded that it wasn't fear or anxiety on her mind.

“Maybe she found her own magical familiar.” He though jokingly over lunch.

“Alright, who want’s to play soccer?” Genta said as they exited their primary school building.

“Me!” “I do!” Ayumi and Mitsuhiko both exclaimed.

“I have to help Ran with something, but I’ll join up with you guys later today.” Conan informed them.

“Aww, but you skipped out in us yesterday!” Ayumi pouted.

“I know, I’m not skipping out on you guys again.” Conan promised. “I’m I’m not at the park with you guys by three, feel free to drop by the Mouri agency and come get me.”

This the promise in mind, he hopped on his skateboard and rode off towards his current residence. Ran should be getting home soon, so it wouldn’t be long before they completed their errand. Maybe he’d bring Stella with him to go play soccer, she could keep Haibara company while the rest of them played soccer at the park.

 

“Mo, it’s a good thing you found a workable alternative to a collar, we wouldn’t want to lose our new friend now would we?” Ran said. Conan nodded in agreement as Stella purred, stretched out across his shoulders.

The cat familiar hadn’t liked how any of the collars felt around her neck, but even she had agreed that it would be unwise to walk around outside without some form of identification. Conan had figured out a viable solution; use a ribbon instead of a collar. Stella now had a white ribbon tied around her neck with the necessary tags attached. The ribbon didn’t rub and irritate her skin like the collars had, and it looked adorable.

“Conan, hey!” One of his friends called.

He’d forgotten the route they would be taking to get home would pass by the park the other Shonen-Tantei were playing at. 

“Conan, you never told us you had a cat!” Genta said.

“Oh, she’s so pretty!” Ayumi squealed.

“Yeah, and those are some really unusual markings too.” Mitsuhiko agreed.

“This is Stella, we just got her yesterday.” Canan said. “She followed me home from the bookstore, she’s really nice. You can pet her if you want.”

He moved Stella into his arms so the other kids could more easily pet her. Stella purred with delight as hands stroked her head, back, and shoulders gently. Haibara gave the feline an analytical look. It was strange to see the other girl acting so suspicious of the cat. Behind him, Ran was smiling sweetly.

Then Stella stopped purring and lifted her head, ears perked up straight.

“Something's coming!” She said.

Something crashed into the ground several meters from where they were bunched together. A lizard-esk creature with skinny limbs and black skin emerged from the smoke, it’s orange eyes glowing harshly.

"Run!” He shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know of Magical Girl Pink Orchid? (or was it magical princess?) It a fanfic on FanFic.net where Ran is a magical girl with her hamster familiar. It was what gave me the desire to post my own DCMK magical girl(people) fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle of the war. This new Allie seems interesting at the very least.

“What the hell is that?!” Conan demanded.

The creature, whatever it was, was clearly after the two of them. With Stella securely on his shoulders, the faux child raced down alleyways and empty streets, the monster in hot pursuit. He’d managed to lead the monster away from the shonen-tantei and Ran, but it was fast and he was at a disadvantage with his shorter legs.

“It’s a nihlen!” Stella hissed. “One of Raule’s monsters, it’s here most likely to kill you!”

No wonder it had been so easy to get the thing to chase after him, he was probably the target all alone.

“So what do we do? I don’t think my soccer balls are going to have much effect!”

“We fight!” Stella informed him. “I was hoping to teach you how to transform this evening, but we don’t have that luxury.”

Conan made a sharp turn, behind him the monster – nihlen- crashed into the wall with it’s greater velocity, but didn’t pause in the chance. His legs were starting to burn from all the running, he’d start slowing down soon.

“Alright, what do I need to do?” He asked.

 

There were many things paranoia and experience had readied her to wake up to. A blue fox sleeping on the foot of her bed was not one of those things. She stared at the fox in bewilderment, almost certain she was still asleep. It was improbable and shouldn’t be happening.

Instead of rusty orange, the fox’s main color was a midnight blue speckled with white-silver spots like stars. Its legs were a gradient of soft peach, burnt orange, strawberry red, with plum colored toes not unlike a sunset. The animal cracked open an eye to revealing a silver iris. Realising she was no longer sleeping, the fox lifted its head.

“You’re finally awake, good.” It said.

Haibara’s thoughts ground to a screeching halt. Foxs didn’t speak, their vocal cords were too primitive for human speech. Even though the thing hadn’t spoken verbally so much as mentally. But that still was impossible.

“When you’re done with your little freak-out we’ll talk.” The fox said. “Hopefully you calm down before breakfast, missing meals isn’t good for people, even a not-child like yourself.”

“How did you know that?” Haibara demanded. “And what the hell are you?”

The fox looked at her with cool silver eyes.

“I am Maeli, you’re partner familiar for the coming war. I will gladly explain everything, but only when you are certain you are mentally prepared for it.” The fox explained. “For a person of cold science like yourself, my words will be world-breaking.”

Yeah, as it a mind talking fox wasn’t enough of a curveball already.

“I’ll go make breakfast, we’ll talk then.” She said finally.

“Fair enough.” Maeli replied.

Maeli waited patiently on the table while she prepared a simple breakfast of buttered toast, rice and some eggs for herself, and some raw fish for him. He’d informed her that as long as it was meat, he could eat it.

“So, explain.” She said, placing breakfast on the table.

“As you wish.” He responded. “I suppose a good place to start would be why I am here, my purpose.”

“Yes, that would be a good place to start.” She agreed between bites of rice.

“Simply put, I am an ally of Princess Kakuya, or more accurately her descendent now who now inherits her role and power. An old enemy of Kaguya’s, the being called Raule, is awakening after a millennia od sealed slumber.” Maeli explained. “I and others like myself are seeking allies to help the new heir to balance, Kaguya’s descendant, in the coming war between Raule and them. You are my partner, one such person chosen to fight.”

“And why should I fight?” She asked.

“Because Raule’s goal is the annihilation of the human race?” Maeli answered. “The choice to fight or hide is ultimately up to you, it is not my place to force your hand. But which sits better with you; running when you have the chance to change the outcome, or fighting to do just that?”

 

“That just now was a nihlen, one of Raule’s monsters.” Maeli said.

Haibara looked at him. He was supposed to be with Hakasa. Though, he’d probably felt that thing, he’d called it a nihlen, appear and had come to her side. Like he’d promised to do if she ever called him for help. She knelt down to let her companion jump onto her shoulders before racing down after Kudo and the monster.

“Looks like you’ll be giving me a crash course in magic fighting sooner than this evening.” She said.

“Yes, it looks that way,” Maeli agreed. “I trust you’ve mentally prepared yourself?”

“Yes, I’m ready when you are.”

“Alright, listen closely,”

 

Not paying attention, Shinichi almost run into a brick wall. He wasn't sure where the wrong turn had been made, but now he’d hot a dead end, stepping himself between a wall and a monster out to kill him. It was a good thing he was getting ready to fight it.  
“Remember, don’t force the transformation, it will happen on its own, like breathing.” Stella reminded him.

She’d dropped to the ground and was now standing in front of him protectively, white and silver fur standing on end. Conan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Stella had told him all he needed to do was focus, his instinct would do the rest for now. For a long while he felt nothing, and as the nihlen approached them, he began to fear nothing would happen.

Then he felt a spark, and a part of him began coaxing that sparking into a light, warm and brilliant. Magic flooded his veins, easing into him like gently flowing water and filling him to the brim. Finally he began to transform. It felt a bit like using one of Haibara’s temporary antidotes, but instead of pain and white-hot fire, there was a gentle warmth and soothing calm.

When it was over, he was aware he was no longer Conan sized. Stella to was bigger, now she was as big as a large tiger even though she still looked like a house cat. That’s when he noticed something else. He was in a dress!

“What the hell!?” He screeched.

The monster stopped advancing.

The dress was a snowy white color with soft ribbon lacing the hem of the skirt and the cuffs of the sleeves. His was flowing and very comfortable, like silk or cotton. The bodice fell loosely around his torso, but clearly showed that he was male. Glancing down at his feet, he saw a pair of slip ons on his feet, they felt comfortable. Raising a hand to the back of his head, he found a large ribbon bow hiding his permanent cowlick. A red ribbon had replaced his bow tie, a quick look at it revealed it still had the voice changer built in. Around his wrist, a bracelet replaced his dart watch.

“Why am I in a dress?” He demanded, trying to glare at Stella.

His face was probably ruby red by now, it felt warm enough to be so. The bright flush probably messed up the look he was going for but at the moment he didn’t care.

“I’m not sure, you’re the first male heir I’ve encountered thus far.” She admitted. “I guess the wardrobe for transformation is as inherited as the powers.”

“Why me?” He groaned.

First getting turned back into a grade schooler, how this. At least the outfit was comfortable. And actually covered him. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t die from embarrassment the moment someone saw him.

“Can I at least get a mask? I’d die from embarrassment if someone saw me like this!” he whined.

The monster, fed up with the stalling, lunged at the two. Both detective and familiar were able to jump out of the way Stella ponced on the lizard-like nihlen’s back and sank her teeth and claws into his spine. The nihlen lashed its tail, but otherwise seemed unaffected by it. Shinichi reached for his watch, forgetting it wasn't the same thing anymore, and found that the bracelet had a crossbow on it where the dart gun in his watch would be.

“This will work.” He mused.

Several bolts all about the size of his biceps sank into the nihlen’s dark flesh. It let out a scream, showing two parallel lines of jagged teeth, and snapped at the now empty space one of his legs had been. The nihlen wasn’t fast, but it made up for its lack of seep by having a thick hide and a strong hit. Claws and tail reducing the surrounding area to rubble. The nihlen reared up to snap at him again, when something hit it in the side, throwing it off kilter.

Standing on the other side of the ally was a young woman around his own age with a midnight blue fot the sixe Stella was now. The woman had chin-length hair that was a brownish-red color. Her icy sea green eyes were sharp behind the simple white mask she had on. She was dressed in a crisp black American cut tuxedo, her jacket unbuttoned after the first three on the bottom. In her left hand was a pistol.

“Maeli!” Stella cried.

“Greetings Stella, princess, my partner and I apologize for taking so long to get here.”

Shinichi felt his eyebrow tick.

“Greetings, descendant of Princess Kaguya, I am Maeli’s partner and your ally, you may call me masked science.” The woman said. Her smile was sharp, reminding him of the mocking smiles Haibara gave him.

Before he could reply, the nihlen let out a howl and lunged at him. He jumped out of the way, but found himself caught off guard when it’s snout rammed into him. His eyes closed shut as he braced for impact. Nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he found himself in Science’s arms bridal style. 

He let out a yelp but didn’t try and fight his way out of her grip. She smirked down at him, but politely kept her mouth shut. When they were back down on the ground, she set him on his feet. Was this what his life had come to now?

Science pulled something from their pants pocket. It looked to be a soft blue marble of some kind. She tossed it casually at the nihlen and then shot at it when the marble was close to its face. The sound of glass shattering was quickly drowned out by the sound of an explosion as marble was consumed by fire.

“Alright, it should be weakened enough,” Stella said. “Princess, now’s your chance to finish it off.”

“And how do I do that?” He asked, ignoring the princess part.

“Simple, the same way you activated your transformation.” She explained.

“I’ll keep blowing this thing up, let me know when you’re ready.” Science said, pulling out a few more marble bombs.

Sighing, Shinichi began doing what he did the first time. It was a little different than before, with his body singing with magic he had to search for a different spark. As it turned out, it wasn't a spark he was looking for, but a ‘melody’. Once more he let his subconscious take control, moving his feet and arms into position.

“Oh monster born of shadows and chaos, learn now the warmth of light and order.” He said. “Let the moon guide and purify you back to zero.”

A staff of jangling metal loops and bells manifested in his hands. They rang once, then twice, he rang them a third time before a magic circle bloomed underneath the nihlen. Light, silvery and soft erupted for the circle. The nihlen howled out as it tried to escape, but quickly found itself unable to move let alone flee. Shinichi walked forward, the hard soles of his shoes clicking against the concrete like a woman’s heels with each step. Finally, when he was close enough, he placed the head of his staff against the nihlen’s forehead.

Finally, the nihlen dissipated into a black mist that dispersed quickly, like morning mist in the afternoon sunlight.

“The threat has been neutralized.” He said, turning to face his new allies.

“You truly are the descendant of Princess Kaguya.” Maeli said. “I look forward to working with you in the future, princess.”

Masked Science took his free hand and lifted it up before placing a soft kiss on the back of it. Shinichi felt his cheeks flush.

“And I as well look forward to fighting with you, hime-chan.” She said with a wink.

Before he could bark back a retort, the masked woman jumped onto her familiar’s back and the pair left.

 

“So, what do you think of Kaguya’s successor?” Haibara asked.

“He has great potential, like the others he will one day be just as powerful as his ancestor.” Maeli replied from him place scross her shoulders. “And you?”

She chuckled.

“I think he’s an interesting character, working with him will be humorous at the very least.” She answered. “Especially if he’s stuck fighting only in women’s clothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuxedo mask Haibara. That's all I need to say.  
> Originally I was going to have KID fill that role, but then I thought about Haibara and.. well, yeah. I ran with it. I am going to have so much fun using her to tease Shinichi. Also, if I didn't make it clear before, Shinichi is going to be the only one fighting in dresses and skits, everyone else gets pants. Why? Because it's funny and unusual.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally something I've started liking to do it take male protags and turn them into magical girls (not literally) what the rest of the cast become magical people. For some reason I find that really amusing.


End file.
